Fairy of Love
by Yukari Takumori
Summary: Sakura is an orphan maid. Syaoran is a cold prince. When the Fairy of Love comes and guides them to a world of love, the only problem to stop their bonded love is state? Chapter Two is up.
1. Mysterious Girl and Trouble!

**Chapter One : Mysterious Girl and Trouble! **

The pure-white coloured snow flakes float down, as light as feathers. The blossoming flowers of the kingdom had the snow-flakes rested on their petals, smiling beautifully as the flakes gave them a more refreshing look.

The snow covered the green carpet of grass completely, leaving them in a fairly white colour. People walked slowly as the snow nearly reached their knees. They were cold and started to shiver.

Certain little girl with beige coloured locks framing her cute face shivered in the bad temperature. Her large cerulean orbs were mysterious with a tinge of innocence. She rubbed her hands over and over as she frowned.

_This is no good. She is not coming and I am freezing. _

A shadow suddenly covered her fragile body, and she looked up in wonder. She lifted her cold hands that were nearly turned into a shade of blue because of the cold and rubbed her eyes. She thought she had seen an angel, but yet, she knew she had come.

A beautiful young lady stood in front of her, looking at her. The young lady's innocent emerald eyes surely had captured many men's hearts. The elegant look of her sharp face was evident. Her long, light auburn hair framed her face perfectly. That young lady's form was covered in an old rag robe. The fair skin of hers shall not be mistaken as the snow.

"Why are you doing here?" the young lady asked her warmly, pulling her into a tight hug. She wanted to give the girl warmth "Quick, put on my robe." She said gently, covering her body with her robe.

"I—I—I wanted to go to the Royal Palace." The little girl lied, searching for some sign to let her and the young woman together "I want to follow you to the Royal Palace, may I?"

"You can't." the young lady sighed, her warm eyes lay upon her "Tell me, what you want to do in there?"

"I—I—" Mysterious cerulean eyes seemed penetrating though the young lady's mind, although the owner of those eyes was stammering as she was a purely innocent girl.

The young lady's heart leapt in unknown surprise when she stared into the girl's cerulean eyes. The girl knew she had to act.

"My mother and father are taken to the palace." She lied with a fake sniff, "No money to rent our old wooden house anymore. I want to reunite with my parents…"

The young lady's kind, brilliant emerald-green eyes with innocence stared at her. Quickly, she pulled her up and smiled at her, warmly yet sadly.

"I guess it okay." The young lady said kindly to her "Come on…"

The little girl was smiling cheerfully at the beautiful young lady. The young lady had a soft, sad smile playing on her tender lips. The girl couldn't face her but turned around. She took the girl's hands in hers and moved her legs towards the palace.

"What is your name?" the young lady asked her, walking though the thick snow.

" Takamura Mayumi." The girl answered politely, nearly stripped by the snow "My mother is a chinese." She added with a slight proud smile.

"Oh." the young lady smiled fondly at her "My name is Sakura."

"Sakura-senpai." Mayumi said, in an cute accent "When will we reach there?"

"Soon, Mayumi-chan. Soon." Sakura said, grinning cheerfully at Mayumi "Hide in my robe… I am going to sneak you in."

Mayumi can't resist but squealed happily in return, cerulean eyes twinkling in delight. Sakura smiled at her reaction, still walking but the road was getting harder to go on.

"What is your surname, Sakura-senpai?" Mayumi asked, faking the curious about her. Her heart wondered where was…

"I don't know, Mayumi-chan." Sakura said sadly, tears threatening to fall from her glassy emerald eyes, "I was adopted by the guards."

"Ohh." Mayumi said, nearly bursted out in fake tears "I am sorry." These words were true.

"Never mind that." Sakura said, faking a cheerful grin "We are nearly there. Stay in my robe."

Mayumi hid in Sakura's baggy robe as she saw the massive castle in sight. Sakura turned and walked into the castle though the back door. She used a cloak to cover her face.

"Stop!" a loud voice boomed. Two shining swords slashed in the air and pointed at Sakura's slender neck.

"Show yourself." The guard with jet black hair hissed, waving the sword threateningly near her slender neck "Who are you."

The guard's heart leapt in surprise when he saw the beautiful face beneath the cloak. Quickly, he withdrew the sword and asked worriedly "Are you okay? Sakura-chan?" Love in his eyes was evident.

Sakura stared into his deep black eyes and saw worry and love in it. She smiled at him, making his heart leapt in joy.

"Keitaro-senpai, I am fine." Sakura said, emerald eyes shining "Really."

Another guard chuckled at Keitaro's actions. Warmly, the 30 years old guard said warmly "Off you go, Sakura."

"Hai—iii!" Sakura said cheerfully towards the guard, stepping into the marble-stone floor of the palace "Ja!"

"Bye." Keitaro said dreamily, watching her walking in speed.

"Ho-eee! That was close. I am so lucky!" Sakura murmured to Mayumi, who was looked curious about the palace.

The palace was definitely paradise. Water fountains were built though out the palace and crystalline waters were splashing out from it, but they don't stain the white marbled floor. There were many gardens and path. The gardens had many varieties of flowers such as Peony, Cherry Blossom, Clover, Foxgloves, Buttercups and Violet.

Many small castles were built inside the palace. The biggest castle yet also the most massive castle in the palace were in the center.

"Whoa." Mayumi stared at the palace. Sakura hurried to cottages with small gardens and hid herself in her cottage. She sighed in relief when she found another maid that lived in here was serving her master or mistress.

"You can come out now." Sakura whispered as Mayumi rolled out under her robe.

Suddenly, knockings were clearly heard. Sakura paled and told her to hide in the nearest closet. Mayumi obeyed, jumping into the dark closet.

As soon as Mayumi closed the closet door, the cottage door was knocked opened. Mayumi peered at them, and saw a young lady in new baby blue coloured robe appeared at the door step. The lady was beautiful with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hey, where is the things I tell you to buy?" she hissed at Sakura, who looked clueless.

"Ho-eee! Hayasaka Haruka-san, I totally forgotten about that!" Sakura chirped innocently, as Haruka's eyes widened.

"What!" Haruka yelled out loud, glaring at her. Sakura shivered.

"I never walk out this palace and now you told me you didn't buy the things I want." Haruka stomped her feet on the wooden floor, nearly wailing now. Sakura looked totally clueless.

"Why it would that has a connection with that?" Sakura asked. Haruka glared at her in rage.

"The things only found outside." Haruka hissed, curling her fist, "You got the chance to go out, but I?"

"I just deliver letter for Mistress Kouri." Sakura defended herself.

"Yeah?" Haruka asked mockingly. Her baby-blue eyes widened in shock and joy when she saw a part of the letter that should be delivered was stuffed clumsily in her baggy pocket.

"AH!" Haruka yelled "You didn't deliver! Bitch! You play!"

Sakura's eyes were now larger than saucers.

"I… I forgot to deliver…" She whimpered.

"I will tell Mistress Kouri!" Haruka said in victory, skipping away.

Sakura slowly fall on her knees, eyes widening as tears streamed down.

"What will now happen to me? Mistress Kouri is King's mistress…"

* * *

**Authoress's notes**: I will update as soon as possible if I get more than 20 reviews... I am really arrogant, don't you think so? Flames will used to give Sakura warmth! 


	2. Tomoyo Daidouji

**Chapter Two : Tomoyo Daidouji**

A melodic, soft laugh rang though the spacious mansion, as the owner of the melodious voice cast her mysteriously innocent amethyst eyes to observe the stern looking maid in front of her.

She lifted one of her slender hands and brushed her ebony-purplish locks away from her amazingly beautiful face. Pale, fair white skin of hers shone in a healthy glow. The sickened mortal-goddess was recovering from her sickness, when she heard the news that brought back from the maid.

"Harriet-san, please accept my thanks for you." The politeness of the amethyst eyes goddess didn't shock the maid. After all, the owner of the pair of stunning, gentle yet mysterious amethyst eyes was well known of her politeness.

Sternly, Harriet, the maid replied back in a steely tone "Today is not thanksgiving day, Daidouji-sama." The young mistress let out a melodic chuckle, which was rarely heard. The sickness of her made her rarely had spoken up, even smile or chuckle. She just refused politely when she was asked to smile.

"Yes, my mistake." Soothingly, the beautiful young woman insisted with an alluring smile. The maid let out a surprised choke of words, which made the mortal-goddess giggled lightly.

"I am going to Li Kingdom." She finally announced to herself happily, a smile lit her beautiful face up. "I am going to leave this place. Finally… Finally…"

The maid just stood up still, emotionless as she watched the scene unfolded. The beautiful mortal-goddess's amethyst eyes cast upon her, as she brightly spoke up "I wonder what will I see there, ne?" she twirled her long locks around her long, slender fingers and sighed excitedly.

"Tomoyo-chan…!" Her amazingly beautiful face suddenly turned pale as her facial expression twisted in pain. Trying to calm down her wildly beating heart, she gazed at the caller in a warmly yet painful way.

"Okaa-san." She said quietly, not moving as she continued to sit at her queen size bed. The beautiful maiden with maroon coloured hair gently pulled open the thin sheets that covered the bed in an elegant way, and sat down with a beautiful smile beside her. Tomoyo quivered, amethyst crystals holding back the verge of tears.

"Go out." Rudely, the elegant woman turned to the maid who stood there since she brought back Tomoyo's good news and asked her to leave with a bark. The maid bowed and exited the Princess's room.

"Tomoyo-chan, understand me. I just do it for your own good." The woman spoke up warmly, yet her amethyst orbs leave no concern for her daughter. Fiercely, Tomoyo jerked her head up and stared into her mother's cold amethyst orbs with hers. The woman had to bit back a shiver when she saw pain in her daughter's stunning amethyst eyes. She suddenly felt sorry… The pain… Is mainly cause by her?

"Okaa-san." Unleashed tears ran down her smooth cheeks, as she felt the water drops with her fingers and gasped. She forgotten what was sadness, what was happiness when she was with her mother. Tears of joy? Or tears of sadness?

A finger brushed her tears away tenderly, as she gazed up in surprise. There sat her mother, brushing her tears away with a warm smile. More tears ran down as she leaned on her mother, crying.

"I am sorry, Tomoyo-chan." She croaked when she felt her eyes water up. She haven't cry since her best friend who was her cousin, Nadeshiko Amamiya died peacefully in her slumber. Now, her daughter was getting the same sickness, but she just plainly ignored her beautiful daughter who was a sick, polite princess.

She tried her might to forget she had a daughter, who was had the same sickness. She tried as hard as she could to forget her cousin death, but it didn't succeed. She was her mother, and she will cure it for her.

She caused her the pain of loneliness, helpless and sickness. Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother knew this sickness had no cure for it. She just had to enjoy her life and ended it happily. But she failed to, and it was no cure for this.

"We will immediately go to Li Kingdom." She said firmly, holding her daughter. She finally understood why Nadeshiko always looked so happy and peaceful. Her dead tie in her heart was opened, by her daughter's outburst.

Tomoyo was polite and mature, didn't love to cry. Sonomi always didn't care for her because she didn't show that she was lonely or sad. Her sickness trained her to. No mother or father's love and care, she rarely show her emotion. Now, Tomoyo was happy and her emotion started to show. This was the time Sonomi understood her daughter and paid for the damage she had done to her daughter.

"Okaa-san?" Quietly, she gazed at her loving mother. With a warm smile, she answered "Yes?"

"I love you."

Sonomi felt tears falling as she hugged her daughter, sobbing in front of her matured daughter.

"I love you too, Tomoyo-chan. I love you. Please forgive me…"

Inside a castle of a wealthy kingdom named Daidouji, a understanding daughter and a mother were hugging, tears falling from each other amethyst eyes.

"I love you, Tomoyo-chan. I love you…"

"I love you too, okaa-san. I love you… I really love you…"

* * *

Authoress note : I lied. I can't wait for so many reviews because I know I am not enough for that... (Sobbing)

I love this chapter actually. No flames for this because I LOVED this chapter, got it?


End file.
